Yugioh: Rise of the Deck Spirits
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: Many duelists have heard of duel spirits, spirits that are housed in cards, but what of deck spirits? spirits that are formed when a large number of duel spirits come together in one deck and their energies pool together to form a spirit that represents the deck as a whole, not a Xover but features Idolmaster characters because I'm a miki fanboy 3
1. Rise of the Dragon Death God

Yugioh: Rise of the Deck Spirits

 _Duel spirits are common place among the more metaphysically inclined of duelists, however there is a rumored phenomenon in the dueling world where if enough duel spirits gather together in a deck that their energies will pool together into a mass of energy that manifests as a deck spiritit is rare that it happens but when it does it means a great change is coming to the duelist's life, this is the story about one such duelist who has never seen a duel spirit in his life but he is in for a surprise…_

Chapter 1

Rise of the Dragon death god

As Charles Dickens one wrote: It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, Eric Hamilton Couldn't remember the context of that line (partially because he never read _A Tale of Two Cities_ ) his meaning of the phrase was first because he had won his first tournament with his new deck and just through his bedroom door his younger sister Olivia ambushed him demanding he gives her money, His younger sister was always like this, she was a money and material obsessed bitch who practiced martial arts to extort money from people and was constantly trying to get Eric to give her rare cards to sell, with his last tournament winnings he bought a locker with a password protected lock to store all his cards in so she wouldn't steal them to sell, desperately gasping for air Eric spoke back at her "I will not Yeild!" he said and with that he broke free of his sister's grip

"Ooh, gonna play the hero huh and not give in to those who are better than you." She said with a cocky grin

"Besides I don't have any money on me," he said

"Liar!" she said "I know you were at a drool monsters tournament today and know you won 4500 dollars!"

"I will not deny that but I had already put the money in my bank account." He said with a grin

Olivia narrowed her eyes "When did you get a bank account?" she asked in a non-believing tone

"After I found out you stole my prize money from my first tournament win, with my second I bought that locker for my cards." He said nodding to the password protected locker beside his desk

Olivia growled then kicked Eric in the groin HARD! Making Eric howl in pain "heh, men are all the same, a nice solid to the nuts and they're as pitiful as a rag doll, but when she turned around the eldest of the 3 kids was standing there the over achieving Margret who was terrifying when it came to studying, it was as though to her education was EVERYTHING! If you didn't like school or academics, in her book you were less fit to live than a homeless bum! And when she was interrupted from her studying her malice was that of a demon, and she gave off an aura that terrified anyone

She then spoke in a monotonous but terrifying voice "you will return to your rooms and continue your studies and if you leave, you know what will happen." She said with a malevolent glare, Olivia ran out of the room. Finally satisfied she turned around and closed the door behind her. Eric in pain and in terror clambered into his bed pulled out his duel deck case containing his deck curled up around it in a fetal position and drembled in terror of the abuse his sisters put him through and his ignoring parents he was truly alone

"I want to be free of this hell." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes

Little did he know that his wish was heard by his deck and the beginnings of his power began to manifest…

MINDSCAPE

Eric stood in the middle of a large tropical oasis that was very beautiful and relaxing, Eric Didn't feel like he was dreaming because he felt awake and free, more free than he ever felt in his life! It was then that he sensed something, looking down at the deck case on his belt, he noticed that his deck was glowing, removing his deck from the container the cards started to levitate out of his hand and started spinning around him in a circle and shining even more brightly before the light merged into a sphere of light that pulsated and formed into the shape of a dragon. When the light died down it revealed a majestic dragon standing before him, it wasn't a dragon that was on a duel monsters card it was its own entity but then it spoke: " **Greetings, Young Eric Hamilton, I see the pain your family has caused you has made me manifest.** " Said the Dragon, he was about the length of a school bus not including his tail and was completely black save for the edge of his scales which were rimmed with gold

"Pardon?" asked Eric not understanding what was going on

" **oh, pardon me for not explaining, you see I am a deck spirit, you are familiar with duel spirits, right?** " asked the dragon

"I've heard rumors." Said Eric still looking surprised at what he was seeing

" **Well, when a large number of duel spirits gather together in a deck they tend to pool their energy and form a combined entity that becomes the spirit of the deck as a whole** , **it is the duty of a deck spirit to guide a duelist down the right path to unleash their true potential, that is why I am here, I was born from your desire to break away from the pain and suffering, and set you free, but first, you'll need some gear"** he said and his eyes glowed and manifested before Eric a hooded jacket that was black with red trim and the hood had a red lining*, also what manifested was a bag that when unzipped it showed it had a lot of space in it* (D &D players would call it a bag of holding), but items contained within it were a duelist sidekick (a smartphone specifically designed for duelists), " **as you can see, the backpack has massive amounts of space on the inside so you can store all your cards in it and many more important items inside, I am sure you know what the duelist sidekick does."** Said the Dragon

"Indeed I do, but you're a dragon how do you know of this sort of thing?" asked Eric

" **It is unknown when a deck spirit will manifest so when it manifests it automatically knows what it is needed to be known in the day and age it manifests, anyway, the jacket is special, when the hood is raised nobody you wish to have notice you WILL notice you, one of your cruel family will walk right by you if you have the hood raised and they will not notice you, it isn't pure invisibility, it basically makes you part of the background.** " Explained the Dragon before he continued " **anyway as for this place here."** said the dragon gesturing to the tropical paradise surrounding him* " **is your personal sanctum, you can come here to relax, think alone or even seek guidance from me, you needn't worry, if you want to be alone here I will grant you that, you can even bring your close friends in here too if you guys need to speak in private, even lady friends that want to do things with you."** He said with a wink making Eric Blush **"but there will be time for further talk later, you need to get out of here, when you awake, gather your things and make a run for it, your hooded jacket will work even in your house."** He said as the image before Eric went blurry and the duelist woke up in his room finding the jacket and bag he was given by the dragon lying on his desk, he immediately put the jacket on and packed his things into the bag, such as his duel monsters cards, a change of clothes, some PJs his 3ds, and some other personal items it was night time so he wouldn't have to worry about catching his sisters on his sneak out. He creped downstairs and went into the kitchen, hot ahold of some of his favorite snacks and so forth then went out the door, closed it shut, raised the hood and set off into the night not looking back at the house even ONCE…

NOTES:

The Jacket Looks like the Brother's Cut jacket inspired by Assassin's creed, and the bag resembles the Desmond bag available on the U*bi Workshop site, and No he doesn't have a hidden Blade!


	2. Capabilities of the Dragon Death God

Chapter 2

Capabilities of the Dragon Death god

It was odd for Eric getting him used to his new freedom, his Income came from winning tournaments which wasn't a problem for him but for some reason it was a lot more interesting because he was getting pro duelists challenging him to duels and that made things all the more fun. Even with his new freedom there were places he had to avoid such as Margret's high school and the Dojo Olivia trained at, " **you don't have to worry about that when you have your hood raised.** " Said the dragon as Eric entered a corner store to pick up something to eat

 _It's not like I don't know that, It is just I want to avoid painful memories for a time_ thought Eric, _by the by, do you have a name? we've been partners for a few days and I keep forgetting to ask you for one._ Eric added

 **I never had a name, I came into being a few days ago so I never needed one until now** replied the dragon

 _How about I call you Seyrawyn, after a character I had in Dungeons and Dragons_

 **Hm… I like it, seyrawyn it is** replied the now named Seyrawyn

As for Lodging Eric found out pretty fast that he could use his sanctum that he met his deck spirit in as a mobile shelter from the elements and as a place to rest, Eric Remembered Seyrawyn teaching him how to access it, it was a method of adjusting one's spirit vibrations that allowed one to move between dimensions, **other people won't be able to see you mostly because it is beyond your comprehension so if they see you do that it will be quickly forgotten**

Leaving the convenience store he noticed an announcement up on the large screens that were everywhere around Tokyo of an attractive blonde girl with stunning green eyes making an announcement that Eric couldn't help but hear out

"Kaiba Corp is proud to announce the 5th Kaiba Corp Grand Championship to be held at Kaiba Land Registration is open to all duelists who think they have what it takes to duel the best!" she said

"Duel the best, huh?" said Eric looking at the advertisement

 **Sounds like an awesome way to put your name out to the public** said Seyrawyn

Eric grinned and thought _You read my mind_ and with that Eric bolted for the entrance to Kaiba Land to register

AN HOUR LATER…

"I NEED A SPONSORSHIP?!" Exclaimed Eric when he came to the window to ask for an application

"I'm sorry, sir but that is he rule, duelists need a sponsor to participate in this

tournament." Said the lady at the counter, Eric gave her a glare then turned on his heel and walked off

"This is bullshit, how the hell am I supposed to find a Sponsor to this tournament?!" muttered Eric slightly annoyed

 **Why don't you check your duelist sidekick, there is an app that is pre-installed that shows what sponsorships are available** suggested Seyrawyn

 _It can do that?_ Thought Eric as he took out his Duelist sidekick and in turn finding the proper app and accessing it and only found one sponsor that wasn't full up, each group that sponsors a duelist could only sponsor a single duelist at a time and he checked the name of the sponsor and it's address the sponsor in question was 765 Productions, it was a company that produced Idols and he then he told his cell phone: "Directions to 765 Productions offices" and his sidekick gave him the proper info

ANOTHER HOUR LATER…

Eric found himself at an office building that looked like it had seen better days "well looks can be deceiving, as dad once said." Said Eric as he entered the building and found a maintenance worker moving some boxes "Excuse me, is this 765 Productions?" he asked

The Guy looked up "The Idol managing group? Second floor, first door on the right." He said

"Thanks." Said Eric and he went up the stairs finding the door he was looking for he knocked on the door

"Come in." said a Female voice and Eric Entered to a rather small office space a lady in a green business dress and had green hair entered "ah, can I help you?" she asked but then noticed the duel disk on his arm "I take it you are here to apply for duel sponsorship?" she asked and Eric nodded

"Well hold on I'll talk to the chief for a moment, please make yourself comfortable." She said and entered through a door "Mr. Bill, we have another duelist here to apply for sponsorship." A few minutes later she came in and said "Chief will want to see you." She said gesturing for him to enter

Eric entered to an office with a man sitting behind a desk and was wearing sunglasses, the other one in the office had a black trenchcoat on and also had a duel disk but the man behind the desk spoke first, well now, it seems I have competing duelists for sponsorship." He said in interest "But only one can get the spot." He added

"Then there is only one way to determine it, I will crush you with all of my power!" said the duelist

"And who might you be?" asked Eric

"My name is Lucifer, but Everyone calls me hell chains, or other things that are discernable due to their screams of terror

Eric Grinned, "I warn you, I don't Scare Easily." He said

"Then to the roof." Said the chief of the group and they headed up there, once in positions they readied their duel disks

DUEL!

Eric's LP: 4000

Lucifer's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Eric "I shall Summon Goblindbergh in attack mode!" he began with a goblin wearing aviator gear and piloting an airplane (4/1400/0) When this card is summoned I can special summon a level 3 or lower monster from my hand to the field but Goblindbergh is switched to defense mode, and I shall choose to summon with this ability Delta Flyer!" and at his beck and call a bronze wyvern came into play (3/1500/900) but before I go any further I play the spell card one for one, by sending a monster in my hand to the grave I can special summon a level one monster from my hand or deck to the field and I send stardust Xiaolong from my hand to special summon Flamvell guard." Declared the obvious dragon user as a spherical dragon surrounded by flames (1/100/2000) "I will now activate Delta Flyer's ability allowing me to ramp up my defense mode Goblindbergh's level up by one (4 5) and now I shall tune together my two monsters to perform a synchro summon to call forth STARDUST DRAGON!" he called out as a silvery white dragon with a long nose horn emerged from the synchro summoning process, and that is not all, when stardust Dragon is successfully synchro summoned I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong from my grave to the field (1/100/100) I now tune together Flamvell Guard and Stardust Xiaolong to synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon!" declared Eric as he summoned a far more powerful dragon (10/3300/2500), "I set one card face down and end my turn." Said Eric

"Well now, seeing a dragon like that was a bit of a shocker but I am pretty sure I can take it down." Said Lucifer drawing his card "First I shall play Conversion of Nature, this continuous spell card requires us both to flip our decks over and return them to the deck zone that way." Explained Lucifer as both he and Eric did as the card said "I now play the spell card Archfiend's Oath, this continuous spell makes it so once per turn I can pay 500 LP, and I declare a card name and look at the top card of my deck if it is the card I declared I can add it to my hand, if not it goes to the grave, and I declare Terraforming!" he declared which was the exact card on his flipped over deck and so he added it to his hand

Lucifer's LP: 3500

"I will now Play Terraforming allowing me to look for a field spell in my deck and add it to my hand and I shall add Pandemonium to my hand he said with a grin and I shall Play it immediately!" he declared as the battlefield changed from a city rooftop to a fiendish underworld crawling with the minions of hell, "When this card is in play I no longer have to pay the life point requirement to keep archfiend monsters on the field, I set two cards face down and activate the spell card Dark Core by sending a card in my hand to the grave I can remove your Shooting Star Dragon from play!" Declared Lucifer as a black sphere appeared over Eric's monster sucking it up into the void leaving Eric with no monsters. "Now the torture will begin!" said Lucifer I shall summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" he declared as a fiendish warrior emerged from hellfire (4/1900/1500) I will attack you directly with it!" he called out as the warrior slashed at Eric's LP

Eric's LP: 2100

"Your pathetic move, Eric." Said Lucifer

"My move." Said Eric as he drew his card but the moment his fingers touched the card he knew it was special and when he drew it he knew he was right because it was part of the summoning mechanic that Seyrawyn taught him while he was meandering Tokyo

COMMENCE FLASHBACK

" **Eric, what I am about to teach you is a summoning mechanic called Pendulum summons, it is only starting to catch on in other dueling dimensions including yours but this mechanic will work well for you seeing as your concept is about summoning more than one monster fast so this is what I am going to teach you…** "

 _Thank you seyrawyn_ he thought as he played his next card "I play the spell card Pendulum Call!" he declared as the area above the hellish environment started glowing with a bright light

"What is this?" asked Lucifer not understanding what was going on

"Listen Up Lucifer, I am about to teach you a new summoning style that I learned from a friend." Said Eric "But first on to the spell card I just played: How pendulum call works is that I discard a card from my hand and I can place two magician pendulum monsters in the pendulum zones from my deck and the card I shall discard shall be Eclipse Wyvern!" he said discarding the monster "And when Eclipse Wyvern is discarded I can remove from play a level 5 or higher light or dark dragon in my deck from the game, and when eclipse Wyvern is removed from the game I can add the selected monster to my hand, and for that I shall select Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" declared Eric as a faded version of the black and red wyvern appeared behind him before vanishing "and now on with the pendulum monsters I select I shall place in the pendulum zones, said Eric as two zones slid out from under the front of the card platform ready for his cards in one zone I shall place Ziangke Magician in one pendulum zone (3-3) and in the other I shall place Dragonpit Magician (8-8)!" he declared as in the area to Eric's left appeared a mage in what appeared to resemble shamanistic robes and carried a large shield, while to Eric's right appeared a mage in blue and white robes and wielding a golden staff "With these two pendulum monsters in place I can once per turn pendulum summon as many monsters from level 4 to level 7 as I desire!" declared Eric with a grin

"YOU CAN WHAT?!" Exclaimed Lucifer

"But I'll be doing that in a little bit I still have other things to do." Said Eric making Lucifer breathe a sigh of relief for now "I shall now remove from play my Eclipse Wyvern to special summon from my hand Dark Dragon Collapserpent!" declared Eric as a serpentine black and orange dragon emerged from a tear in space, "And since I used eclipse wyvern to summon himI can add Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to my hand!" explained Eric adding the dragon to his hand

"And I take it you are going to remove Collapserpent to summon him?" asked Lucifer

"ah, ah, ah," said Eric wagging a finger "You're not getting off that easy, I activate my trap card: call of the haunted to special summon from my grave Delta Flyer!" declared Eric as the Bronze Wyvern returned to the field  
"You have another stardust Dragon?!" exclaimed Lucifer

"I do, I am just not going to summon him, I am going to simply tune together my Delta Flyer with Black Dragon collapserpent to synchro summon a relatively new dragon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" declared Eric as a white dragon with transparent wings, giant muscular arms and no legs appeared (7/2500/2000) "and now for the pendulum summon: I shall pendulum summon Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon in attack mode (7/2500/2000) and Keeper of the Shrine in defense mode (4/0/2100!" said Eric proudly

"Is it over?" asked Lucifer

"Not yet, I still have a normal summon to do, so I shall sacrifice Keeper of the Shrine whose card effect says it can be treated as 2 tributes for a dragon-type monster so I shall use it to normal summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" declared Eric as the black metal coated wyvern emerged from a pillar of fire (10/2800/2400) "I will now activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's Ability allowing me to special summon from my grave Stardust Dragon!" he declared as the Dragon he summoned at the beginning of the duel returned with a thundering roar "Battle Phase now: I attack your Archfiend Soldier with Stardust Dragon!" declared Eric as the dragon sent a stream of silvery energy at the fiendish soldier

Lucifer smirked "Reveal trap card: Mirror Force!" called out Lucifer as the trap's barrier began to enshroud Lucifer's Monster "All your Monsters are destroyed!" declared the Archfiend duelist

"Not so fast, Lucifer, I activate my Stardust Dragon's Special ability, By sacrificing him I can negate the effect of a card whose effect includes destroying cards and destroy it, stardust comes back at the end of the turn the effect was activated," explained Eric as his dragon dissipated and the trap's effect fizzled "You may have blocked one of my monster's attacks but I still have 3 monsters left, I shall attack your monster with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" declared Eric as a black and red stream of fire shot from his Dragon's maw at the monster

"I am not ready for this duel to end so soon, I activate Negate Attack!" called out Lucifer "It Blocks your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" he said

"Very well then, For added Defense I shall perform one last summon before I end my turn." Said Eric

"ANOTHER ONE?!" exclaimed Lucifer

"Indeed yes." Said Eric "I shall overlay Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Clear-Wing

Synchro Dragon to XYZ Summon Rank 7: Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon!" declared Eric as an Ice

covered version of Odd-Eyes appeared (7/2800/2500) "I will end my turn with one las facedown

card." Said Eric

"Well then, I will Draw my card," said Lucifer, I will now pay another 500 to activate Archfiend's oath, and I declare Cost Down and lookie here," he said holding up the top card which indeed was cost down"

"Woopdie Freaking doo, you can read." Said Eric sarcastically

"I shall summon Archfiend Cavalry!" declared Lucifer as another monster emerged from fire revealing itself to be a horse riding skeleton holding a lance and clad in bone-like armor "and now I shall play my newly acquired Cost Down, sending a card from my hand to the grave to reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by two so this allows me to sacrifice the Archfiend soldier on my field to summon Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror!" (8 6/3000/2000)

"Well this is interesting." Said Eric

"And Just for fun I'll equip him with Axe of Despair granting him an additional 1000 ATK!" stated Lucifer as a fiendish axe appeared in the Archfiend Emperor's other hand (3000-4000)

"Well that escalated quickly but I am not about to let that happen, I activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your axe." Said Eric as a magical blast of air caused the demonic axe to shatter

"Meh, doesn't cause much difference, I shall attack your Stardust Dragon with Archfiend Emperor, Show him why you became emperor!" declared Lucifer as the giant fiend brought his sword down upon the dragon.

"Hate to say it, bro but I am not about to let that happen either I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's ability, by ditching an overlay unit I can negate an attack from your monster." Explained Eric as Eric's Ice covered dragon glowed briefly and a barrier was erected in front of stardust dragon blocking the fiend's attack, "but that only begins the fun, because once I do that I can special summon an Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my hand or grave and I shall do the latter!" said Eric as his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was reborn to the field and Lucifer Growled

"I'll end turn." Said Lucifer

And Eric grinned at what his next card was as he drew it and added it to his hand "I now activate the pendulum effect of Xiangke Magician, I select a XYZ monster on my side of the field and grant it a level equal to it rank, in this case it gains 7 levels!" said Eric

"Say What?!" exclaimed Lucifer for this was a thing unheard of until now

"and would you look at that, I have two level 7 monsters on the field, I guess I shall Overlay them!" said Eric as the overlay process began and a massive and insanely powerful monster emerged "BEHOLD: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" called out Eric, The Dragon Identified as Odd-Eyes Rebellion was massive, it seemed to be more of a cyborg dragon with all the blades and orbs on its body with two giant steel-looking tusks protruding from it's lower jaw purple lightning arcing across its body (7/3000/2500) "now this beauty has a lot of cool abilities sadly none of them are of use here because you don't have any level 7 or lower monsters in play, if that were to happen, all of your monsters would be destroyed and you would take 1000 points of damage for each one and I would be able to attack 3 times this turn." Explained Eric

"Well I guess it sucks to be you, seeing as yours and my monsters are of equal attack." Said Lucifer

Eric smirked "I wouldn't be so sure, the duel isn't over until the last card is played as they say, and I just happen to have that card all lined up." Said Eric holding up one of the last two cards in his hand "I play Claw of Hermos!" declared Eric "with this spell card I can merge I with a monster in my hand to summon a monster that is summoned with this card and the appropriate type of monster and in this case I choose the Lance Lindwurm in my hand" stated Eric as a translucent version of the monster Eric revealed from his hand appeared beside the monster known as the Dragon Hermos they started to glow white and merged together and a few seconds later revealed a draconic sword with a curved blade "Behold Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword!" Declared Eric (7/2400/2000) "now this blade is nice because it is not just a monster, it is, as you can clearly see a weapon!" stated Eric

"Huh?!" said Lucifer

"It can be treated as an equip card and be equipped to one of my monsters here, and I shall equip it to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon here." Explained Eric as the sword vanished and the forehead of Odd-Eyes Rebellion started glowing and the blade emerged like a new horn on Odd-Eyes's Forehead "Now the power of this blade grants Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon 1000 additional attack (3000 4000)"

"Enough to slay my fiend but not enough to win the duel" said Lucifer

"I wasn't done, it also grants another 500 for every dragon in both player's fields and graves." Finished Eric

"It what?!" exclaimed Lucifer (4000 7500)

"And now for the battle phase I will attack your Archfiend Emperor with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" declared Eric as the Dragon's tusks and sword started to get purple lightning charging within them and once they were ready the dragon charged and impaled the Archfiend Emperor with the 3 spikes destroying it ending the duel and sending Lucifer flying flat on his back from the shockwave

DUEL OVER

Final Score:

Eric's LP: 2100

Lucifer's LP: 0

Eric went over to help Lucifer up "you okay, man?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just my pride got a bit dented but I'll manage." Said Lucifer but then he asked: "What's your full name?"

"Eric Ulfric Hamilton." Replied Eric

"Hamilton?" asked Lucifer but his eyes widened when he remembered something "No way, you're the one they call the Dragon God of Death?!" he asked shocked that he was able to duel the person he heard about

Eric sweat dropped at the nickname "That is what people started calling me, I merely accepted it to hide who I truly was for personal reasons but it is kinda getting out of hand." Said Eric a little nervous at the title

"Yes, Eric is indeed the one they call the Dragon God of Death, Lucifer I am going to be brutally honest I did not think you had much of a chance against Eric but while you were dueling I got a phone call from someone who wishes to speak with you." Said Bill handing him his smartphone, Lucifer's eyes went wide

"y-yes of course sir, I'll be over immediately." He said and hung up and said another company has offered to sponsor me for the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix, oh, Eric…" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card "Take this as congrats for your sponsorship." He said handing Eric the card "You'll be a better master to it, and it should take you far." He said "and best of luck in the tournament before he left

Eric was amazed at the card's power and didn't notice Seyrawyn hovering over the duelist's shoulders as Bill looked on _Eric Ulfric Hamilton, I have seen many of your kind rise to glory and go far, I wonder how you will measure up to the greats I've seen_ he thought before looking up at Seyrawyn _Take good care of him will you?_ He asked the Deck Spirit

 _You needn't worry, he's in good hands_ said the Dragon with a grin

there ya have it, hope the way I wrote the pendulums in the duel was ok, it was my first time writing for a pendulum summon in a duel, let me know how ya liked it but I warn ya, flames will go to cook my cheese sticks


	3. Scars of the Dragon Death God

Chapter 3

Scars of the Dragon Death God

"Girls, I want to welcome into our fold the duelist that 765 Pro will be sponsoring in the tournaments from now on, please welcome Eric Hamilton said Bill introducing him to a group of girls around his age

"Welcome, Eric!" said the girls who all welcomed him positively and after the introductions three girls in particular came up to eric their Names were Chihaya Kisaragi, Haruka Amami and a gorgeous blonde girl that Eric Immediately recognized as the girl promoting the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix, "Eric, we were wondering if you would be interested in going out to a café for lunch, to get to know you a bit better," said haruka, she had short light brown hair and ribbons in her hair on either side of her face, Chihaya seemed rather stoic and had long blue Hair, Miki in Eric's opinion was the epitome of beauty, long flowing blonde hair, stunning green eyes and a figure a model would mutilate a village for. He was so caught up in admiring the goddess that was before him that he forgot to reply to Haruka's invitation

"um, yes I would be delighted to accept your invitation." He said following the girls out though Miki noticed something about him that she had seen before and she was concerned about it as they left the building Eric Raised his hood, he knew these three could see him perfectly well but he didn't know if his family or those who knew of his disappearance could find him and he didn't want to take that chance

"Why do you raise your hood up?" asked Chihaya with an inquisitive look

"Just a habit of mine, it'll wear off." Said Eric but he he wasn't sure they bought it, Even with the way miki was looking at him, it didn't seem to have ill intent he seemed it seemed more of concern.

A SHORT WALK LATER…

They arrived at what Eric was surprised to see was a maid café, a maid came up to the 4 teens and asked them to follow her and she escorted them to a table as Eric took of his jacket and miki's eyes widened to see marks on his arms that did NOT look like birthmarks but Miki wasn't sure as they sat down and started to talk while they waited for menus asking about Eric and they learned that his father was a marine stationed here in japan and his mother was originally an Irish Immigrant to the US which was how she met his dad school was a fiasco for him so he took to the life of a duelist which lead him to apply for sponsorship at 765 Pro and how he struck out on his own now kind of living on the road, their drinks and so forth came and went and just as they were getting up Miki out of the blue stated "Miki needs to use the restroom." She said and went towards the hall with the bathrooms once she turned the corner she pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until she came to her dad's number and hit the call button a couple rings later her dad picked up "hey miki, done work early?" asked her father's kind tone

"No, papa, I have by chance come into contact with someone that is possibly linked to that case you are building as a victim." She said quietly so the others couldn't hear her

"What?! That is great! Well, terrible for the person but great for helping us putting those bastards behind bars for good, can you see if you can get him to come over to the house so I can speak with him?" he asked

"Miki will try." Said miki

MEANWHILE…

"Does Miki always talk in the 3rd person?" asked Eric

"Yes she does, it is a little different, but one gets used to it, does it bother you?" asked Haruka

"No, actually I find it rather cute." Replied Eric as Miki came around the corner shouldering her purse and they left

THAT EVENING…

Everyone was closing down for the night and saying their goodbyes, Eric walked down the street turned a corner and was about to adjust his spirit vibrations to enter his sanctum when he heard a voice behind him call his name, Eric turned around to see Miki standing there "Can you please walk with Miki for a bit?" asked the lovely blonde before him, Eric felt the color rise in his face and responded "How can I say no to someone so lovely?" he asked with a bow like how a knight would do before a princess

Miki giggled and gestured for him to follow her in another direction, they followed in silence, it was a warm, starry night, looked like something out of a romance movie, the song "Almost Paradise" from the footloose soundtrack was playing in Eric's Mental Soundtrack but then Miki spoke "you Know, Eric "you don't have to keep Secrets from Miki and the others, you can trust us and I know people who can help you." Said Miki with a blush

Eric froze, she couldn't possibly have known "W-what do you mean, Miki?" asked Eric

"Miki knows that you were abused." She stated

"How do you know?!" exclaimed eric

"Miki Read the signs, with parents like mine I become aware of such signs, for example running away from home, which is what you technically did is one sign, another is you wanting to leave school, which you said yourself, school was a fiasco and that is not all, you said your dad was a Marine, and those who pay attention to the news will know there is a big criminal case going on with a certain circle of marines in Tokyo being charged with child abuse." Said Miki listing off all these elements "and to top it all off." She added, grabbing Eric's arm and rolling up the sleeve to reveal scars, ranging from knife strikes to things that looked like a belt even a few cigarette burns here and there "these do not look like birthma—" began miki but she never finished but a voice called out that made Eric's blood run cold

"ERIC!" roared a drunken man's voice, they were in front of his dad's favorite Bar and Eric's hood was down, two guesses as to who it was who called out Eric's name

"Run." Said Eric simply and the Duelist and Idol took off like a shot as bearded man wearing a drink stained "United States Marines" T-shirt and was pulling out of his pocket a Karambit and as the two rounded a bend Eric spoke quickly, "I trust you, now it is your turn to trust me, I know a place to hide, just trust me okay?" asked Eric

Miki nodded "Miki Trusts you." Said Miki

Eric took her hand and as fast as he could adjust both their spirit vibrations to be transported into his sanctum

 _Miki… Miki wake up!"_ Miki awoke to find herself in a tropical oasis lying on soft warm sand by a pool of clear crystal blue water

"W-Where is Miki? Last I remember we were on the sidewalk about to be attacked by—"

"By my dad." Finished Eric "yeah, that was him, in the months leading up to my departure it was mostly my sisters who did the damage, my dad just ignored us, my older sister Margret would refuse to let me eat until I went back to school, my younger sister on the other hand would beat me senseless until I gave her money,

 **And that is where I come in** said the deep rumbling voice of Seyrawyn landing just behind Miki who nearly freaked out

"A DRAGON!" exclaimed Miki who grabbed Eric by the wrist and swung him like he was a lock in a sock and slammed Eric into Seyrawyn's head sending the dragon flying off his perch scrambling to his feet the dragon regained his composure as Eric tried to calm Miki down all the while massaging the back of his head where Miki had used him as a weapon against Seyrawyn

 **My apologies for scaring your mate, Eric** said Seyrawyn

"My WHAT?!" exclaimed Eric

 **Calm down I am only kidding** said Seyrawyn with a laugh

Once everyone had been calmed down Seyrawyn Explained the situation as it was

"So let Miki get this straight: you are the spirit of Eric's deck and this place is a sanctum or place for him to hide and recover, and both things were manifested because of a fervent wish to be free, and the jacket Eric wears makes him unnoticeable to those who wish ill will on him while the hood is up, and the bag he carries is what D&D players would call a Bag of Holding" said Miki piecing things together

"In a nutshell that is pretty much it." Said Eric

"Well I guess that settles it." Said Miki

"Huh?" responded Eric and Seyrawyn together

"Miki will use her contacts to help you get those who wronged you behind bars!" replied the Goddess of an Idol pointing her index finger to the sky with fireworks going off in the background

"Shouldn't she first tell us exactly WHAT those contacts are?" asked Eric as Seyrawyn nodded in agreement

I know this one is shorter than the previous ones, this one is more setting the stage for what happens next, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look foreword to the next one which will be written as soon as I can get some sleep into me (I've been running off of AJ for Hours!) and in the next chapter we will learn exactly WHAT these contacts of Miki's are and what they have to do with this child abuse case that is hitting the Marines with the force of a battering ram!


	4. Will of the Dragon Death God

Chapter 4

Will of the Dragon Death God

Miki led Eric up the walkway to a very comfortable house that "wait a sec, we're going to your house to meet your contacts?" asked Eric

"Indeed you are correct, Miki's parents are the contacts in question" said Miki as she led him to the door and opened it, "Mama, papa, Miki is home!" said Miki, leading Eric into the house, a man that obviously was Miki's father, Eric could tell by the eye color and a woman emerged from another door that had miki's looks only she was 40

"So Miki, this is the young man you think is a victim in the case your dad is working on?" asked the woman and Miki nodded

"Miki's Dad is a prosecution lawyer that specializes in child abuse cases, he has never lost a case." Said Miki brimming with pride

Miki's father rubbed the back of his head with a grin "c'mon miki, you're embarrassing me." Said her father

"What can't Miki be proud of her papa's accomplishments?" asked Miki

"And don't forget about me." Said Miki's Mother "I am a doctor that he usually goes to to ID physical signs of abuse." Said Moka's Mother in a kind motherly voice

"I was going to get to that, mama" said Miki

"Good to know." Said Miki's mother

"anyway why don't we move this conversation into my office." He said leading Eric and miki through a door labeled OFFICE,

"This is an office?" asked Eric surprised of the layout of the room, it looked more like a lounge than an office

"Papa prefers to meet with possible child abuse victims in an informal setting, it helps open the victims up and helps them talk about what they went through." Explained Miki as the two sat down on a very plushy couch with Miki's dad picking up a tablet computer and heading over to a small fridge in the corner "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, surprising eric

"What do you have?" asked Eric

Miki's dad listed off the drinks in the fridge until he came to lemonade "I'll have a lemonade." Said Eric and Miki's dad retrieved a can and handed it to Eric as he sat down "so, what can you tell me about yourself?" he asked in a kind, calm and slightly hypnotic voice

"Huh?" asked Eric "as in?"

Miki's Father shrugged "Anything, Likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals and so forth." With Eric looking surprised at him as to why he was bringing this up and then miki leaned over and whispered

"He's doing this to ease you into a comfortable state to make this easier to talk about." She explained Eric nodded and began talking about what he enjoyed and so forth and they really struck up a good conversation, about an hour into it Miki's mom came in wearing an apron and holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies and set them on the coffee table

"You're all welcome to them." She said before leaving, eric nodded in thanks and picked one up and took a bite out of it then looked up at miki's father

"Pardon the language." He began "But this is one damn good cookie." He said and Miki's father beamed, it seemed Eric was getting along well with miki's family but then came the reason he was there and he was more ready than he was when he walked through the door but he calmly and with a bit of a trembling voice talked about what he went through at his house until it came to a certain part and it seemed like his voice had turned off and he couldn't speak of it, the pain was still too near to him

But it seemed Miki's father had experience in cases like this and immediately asked "Can you sing it out?" he asked Eric took a couple breaths then began to sing and it was surprisingly easier and Miki had a jaw dropped look on her face, never before had she seen a guy sing so melodic and beautiful she almost fell in love with his singing voice but Eric sang it only to get the story off his chest which he did and after that the session was over and Miki's father stood up "given the circumstances I would like to offer you a place to stay here for the night, I don't want you out on the streets at night." Explained Miki's father

"I don't want to be a burden." Said Eric shouldering his bag

"You are not, I am doing what I can to protect someone I agreed to help get free of neglect and abuse, and besides…" he added with a grin when he saw Miki tightening her grip around Eric's forearm "My Daughter seems to have taken a liking to you." At those words Miki jumped a foot away from Eric Blushing redder than the trim on eric's jacket

That Night Eric curled up in bed and as he did so Seyrawyn appeared **you did well to trust him eric, but I think you can trust him even more** he said

"As in…?" asked Eric

 **Telling him about your abilities as one to see deck spirits** explained Seyrawyn

"and how do you think he'll believe me?" asked Eric

 **My friend, I may only be a couple weeks old as far as time goes but in mind I know a great many things, and in the case of how a deck spirit is manifested, there are two things that are needed: one is enough duel spirit energy within the deck, and the other is a fervent wish for things to be different, in your case your wish was to be free from the chains of your family and that wish with the passionate energy you put behind it was what caused me to come into being, with conditions like that it is possible you are not the only one he has seen who had a deck spirit."**

Eric listened and heard the TV going on downstairs so Eric climbed out of bed and went downstairs to find Miki's father watching an anime of somekind "Mr. Hoshii?" asked Eric the man jumped in surprise

"Why Eric, is there something wrong?" he asked

"I just have a question." Said Eric

"And hopefully I have the answer." Replied Mr. Hoshii

"Are you familiar with deck spirits?" asked Eric

Mr. Hoshii's reaction was not what Eric expected, he expected the lawyer to laugh or look at him weirdly, but not to smile "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Said Mr. Hoshii who reached into his briefcase and pulled out a Duel deck!" and with that another figure appeared before Eric and Seyrawyn, that of a Knight from a High fantasy genre "you see I too made a fervent wish to be free and the energies in my deck manifested into eldanore here." He said nodding to the warrior, he taught me the code of chivalry, to protect the weak and defenseless, to keep faith that things will turn out good, and it was his teaching that inspired me to become a lawyer specializing in child abuse cases."

The deck spirit Identified as Eldanore turned to Seyrawyn "most likely in another life and another dimension you and I would be bitter enemies but in this case we are allies, I am sure this duelist will learn well by you." He said with a smile

"Well I guess it is off to bed, we have to take you to the hospital tomorrow." Said Mr. Hoshi

"Why?" asked Eric

We're going to need to get you examined and get some scans to find physical evidence of abuse, I am not saying your word isn't good but we need physical proof before we can prosecute your family in court," Explained the lawyer

Eric nodded and returned to the guest room and clambered back into bed, shortly after Eric fell asleep Miki came into the room and looked down at the sleeping duelist, remembering the painful stories he shared with Eric and her earlier and gave a smile "there is nothing for you to fear in this house, Miki will make sure of that, and on a spur of the moment idea climbed into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him before falling asleep herself

well, there you go, after bouts of laziness, pre-promised events I had to attend to, and several attempts on my life chapter 4 is up, and there should be a duel in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	5. Hope of the Dragon Death God

Chapter 5

Hope of the Dragon Death God

"Well, here we are." Said Mrs. Hoshii as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital she worked at and where Eric would get an examination for signs of physical abuse to build his case against his parents "I don't see why you have to keep that hood up." She said as the two got out of the car "I mean I understand what your hood is able to do but you are around people who will protect you." She added Miki had explained the full situation with her family after she realized her father had a deck spirit too

"can't be too careful." Replied Eric as he adjusted his hood

The elder Hoshii shrugged "I guess you're right and after the close call you and Miki had with your father." She replied as she led him into a room, this is where I will perform a visual examination so I may need to take your shirt off." She said

Eric complied and removed his upper clothing and rolled up his leg pants for the doctor to examine and after examination she took a step back in shock at the amount of bruises, some were healing but there were indeed bruising that resembled fists, and even feet as though Eric was kicked a lot and the precision of the strikes looked like someone practiced marital arts, she remembered in the notes her husband had given her that his younger sister did a lot of the physical abuse and that she practiced martial arts. But she Regained her professional composure and continued the examination by escorting him in for X-rays and a CT and MRI scans

AFTER THOSE SCANS WERE DONE…

"Okay that is all for the tests, why don't you hang out in the courtyard for a bit, maybe find a duelist to duel, many of the kids here love dueling." She said with a smile

So Eric did so and saw a lot of kids dueling for fun and that made him smile and gave him hope that there was still hope for him to be happy like these kids enjoying to duel he sat down on a bench to watch the duels and as luck would have it a kid came up, "Um sir? You're a duelist right?" he asked Eric

"Yes I am." Replied Eric "How can I help you?" he asked with a friendly smile

"My deck doesn't seem to be successful in duels, you think you could have a look at it?" he asked holding out his deck

"Well, I don't see why not, let's have a look at it." He said and the kid handed him his deck,

"hmm… he said examining he deck "I can immediately see the problem that you have only monsters,

and that is not how the game works, the idea is to combine your monsters with spell and trap cards,

even more so in your case being focused on the elemental Heroes." Said Eric,

"But the elemental heroes are awesome crime fighters that defend justice!" said the boy

Eric laughed "I see you have enthusiasm for the kind of deck you want, that is good, I wasn't dissing the

Elemental heroes, what I am trying to say is that Every hero no matter how powerful needs just as

powerful support from card abilities." He explained but that gave him an idea… "Hold on a sec I might be

able to help you out." And he rummaged through his bag and brought out some boxes holding cards

that were labeled as warriors and warrior support, and from those cases he flipped through the cards

finding all sorts of Elemental hero support and so forth and also got out 3 Polymerization spell cards and

spent the good part of an hour organizing a deck that the kid was very enthusiastic about "So do you

think you can handle this?" he asked

the kid nodded enthusiastically "Can we duel?" he asked taking out his own duel disk

"Sure." Said Eric strapping his own to his arm

DUEL!

Eric's LP: 4000

Timothy's LP: 4000

"You may do the honors, Timothy." Said Eric

"Awesome!" said Timothy "I will Discard Elemental Hero Captain Gold in order

to add Skyscraper to my hand, and I shall play it immediately!" said Timothy as the field changed from a

hospital courtyard to them dueling atop a skyscraper with a skyline view that made Eric think of New

York City, "I will now Summon Elemental Hero clayman!" he declared calling forth a superhero with

The body of a carved boulder that crouched down in defense mode (4/800/2000) "and I will set 2 cards face down and end my turn there." He said

"Then it is my move." Said Eric drawing his card "I will special summon Vice Dragon, When you have a monster and I have none, I can special summon this from my hand but its attack and defense are cut in half (5/2000 1000/2400 1200), next I shall normal summon Junk Synchron (3/1300/500)" declared Eric as a large dragon and a tiny scrap metal clad warrior appeared

"if I remember correctly Junk Synchron is a tuner so you're going for a synchro summon!" said Timothy

"Very Observant Timothy, and I am going to synchro summon a monster I just recently got, you're the first one to see me use this card." Said Eric making Timothy's eyes grow wide with excitement "I tune together Junk Synchron and Vice Dragon to synchro summon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" declared Eric as a crimson two headed Wyrm appeared both heads growling menacingly at the young duelist (8/3000/3000)

"Wow, that dragon is awesome!" said Timothy Excited

"Glad ya like that." Said Eric "and now I am going to attack your Elemental Hero Clayman with Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" declared Eric as both Dragon heads sent a jet of black and red fire that twisted to create a combined blast at Timothy's Monster

"Hate to break it to ya, Eric but I am going to activate my Trap Card Hero Barrier, when I have an Elemental Hero on the Field I can Negate your attack!" said Timothy

"well done, Timothy, seeing as that is the only attack I can do this turn I will move to my main phase 2 and shall set a pendulum scale of My Dragonpit Magician in my Right Pendulum zone and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the left." Said Eric making Timothy Grin like he was having 3 birthdays this year

"Aw Man you can pendulum summon too? That's Awesome!" he said Ecstatic that he got to duel someone as good as Eric

"Yeah, I am pretty proud of it myself," Said Eric as his Dragon and Spellcaster rose into the pendulum scale Finally I shall set a card face down and play the spell card Reasoning, how this interesting spell works is you declare a monster level and I flip cards from the top of my deck until I get to a monster, if it is the level you selected it goes to the grave if not I can special summon it."

"Then I shall Declare Level 4." Said Timothy

Eric began flipping over cards from the top of his deck and two cards in it was revealed to be Elemental Hero Prisma "aw, Fluffernutters." Said Eric clearly bummed out "It was my Own Elemental Hero: Elemental Hero Prisma which is a Level 4 so it goes to the grave." Said Eric who in turn sent the card to his grave "I pass the turn over to you, but before you draw I activate the pendulum ability of my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, at the end phase of my turn I can destroy him and add a pendulum Monster with an attack of 1500 or less to my hand and I shall choose Stargazer Magician!" declared Eric showing Timothy the card before adding it to his hand as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Exploded, "and to top it off, when a pendulum monster on the field is destroyed that card goes face up on the extra deck and if I have the right pendulum requirements I can pendulum summon it back from the extra deck." Explained Eric

"God, Pendulum Monsters are full of surprises." Said Timothy as he drew his card "I play Re-enforcement of the army to add Elemental Hero Avian to my hand." He said adding a green bird winged hero to his hand "I now Play Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Sparkman from my hand with Elemental Hero Clayman on the field to fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" declared Timothy as a massive golden bulky hero with lightning arcing between his gingers appeared on the rooftop with him (6/2400/1500) "I will now attack Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons with thunder Giant, now I know you think this may be a stupid move but there is meaning to the madness because skyscraper grants any E-Hero monster that attacks a monster with attack higher than his/her own a whopping 1000 attack (2400 3400)" explained Timothy as bolts of lightning struck the two headed dragon causing a great explosion

Eric's LP: 3600

When the Smoke cleared both monsters still stood on the field "ah you may be wondering what is going on, so allow me to explain, " said Eric "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons has an ability that makes in invulnerable to destruction Via Battle OR card effects, and whatever damage I take from battle involving this card or from your card effects is added to his attack, so you dealt 400 points of damage to me? Then he gains 400 attack." Said Eric with a grin (8/3400/3000)

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn with that." Said Timothy

"And it is My Draw." Said Eric Drawing his card and his eyes Widened "I shall activate my facedown Trap card Call of the Haunted to Revive Elemental Hero Prisma!" Said Eric as his trap activated and clambering out of the earth came a warrior that looked to be made of prismatic glass (4/1700/1100)

"why do you have an elemental hero in a dragon and spellcaster deck?" asked Timothy not understanding the logic behind it

"Then I'll show you his ability." Said eric as the HERO becan to gleam with a bright light "first I reveal from my extra deck a fusion monster like… Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight." Said Eric revealing the Fusion Monster, then what happens is I search through my deck for a fusion material monster listed on the monster in this case…" he said sifting through his deck until he found what he was looking for "Dark Magician girl." Said Eric as the card glowed and a translucent figure of Dark magician girl appeared and merged with Elemental Hero Prisma to create a prismatic version of Dark Magician Girl "and for this turn Elemental Hero Prisma is Treated by name as Dark Magician Girl which allows me to do this:" said Eric revealing a card in his hand: Eye of Timaeus "With this card I select a monster on my field with Dark Magician in its name such as the Elemental Hero Prisma masquerading as Dark Magician Girl and I can fuse it with the spell to summon a monster that requires that card and I shall use it to summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" declared Eric as a giant green dragon emerged from the fusion process with Dark Magician Girl on its back wearing skimpy silver armor and carrying a sword and shield. (7/2600/1700) "I will now place Stargazer magician in the left pendulum zone creating a pendulum scale that allows me to pendulum summon levels 2-7 simultaneously once per turn and I shall pendulum summon from my extra deck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" said Eric as the red and green eyed Bipedal Dragon emerged (7/2500/2000) "I will attack your Thunder Giant with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Declared Eric as the dragon sent a spiral stream of blood red energy that struck the giant hero and made it explode… is what would've happened if Timothy hadn't played another Trap:

"I activate Negate attack, blocks your attack and ends your battle Phase." Said Timothy as the attack was nullified

"then I shall end my turn." Said Eric as Timothy Drew his card  
"I shall Play the spell card Fusion Recovery , allowing me to get a polymerization and a monster that was used for a fusion summon from the grave to my hand, I will next play the spell Polymerization once more allowing me to Fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burtinatrix in my hand to Fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" declared Timothy as a green winged warrior with a dragon's head for a right arm appeared (6/2100/1200) "and now I shall—" began Timothy but Eric had one last play to make before Timothy attacked

"I have one last card in my hand, Timothy and I will use it to destroy the card that will give you the advantage of defeating me." Said Eric

"What? How?!" asked timothy

"I am Using Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's Effect, once during either players turn I can discard a card from my hand in order to blow up one card on the field and I shall choose your Skyscraper!" declared Eric as he sent to the grave his Eclipse Wyvern and Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's sword started to glow as she held it up high and a beam shot to the heavens and exploded like fireworks before raining fireballs down on the city blowing it up and returning them to the courtyard of the hospital to reveal that they had gathered a large crowd of patients and doctors to see the duel

"I… I end turn…" said Timothy looking down

"Before I begin my turn, I have one thing to say." Said Eric

"and what is that?" asked Timothy

"If you are about to loose, loose facing your opponent with confidence and consider it merely a stepping stone to victory." He said

"What?" asked Timothy not knowing what was going on,

"I have a confession to make, If I had an empty hand I would've lost if I was unable to destroy your skyscraper, so it was a good loss, just loose knowing that you nearly defeated the Dragon God of Death." Said Eric with a smile, making everyone's eyes go wide but then people started cheering, not for eric but for timothy

"Yeah, Go Timothy!"

"Don't give up Timothy, win or lose we're behind you!"

And other words of encouragement creating a roaring cheer of the crowd all for Timothy making Timothy stare in awe and the supportive crowd surrounding them "They're all cheering for me?" he asked not believing what he was seeing

"Yes." Said Eric "Because you have taken your first step to being strong." He added "true strength is born from knowing you cannot win them all and accepting a loss as a minor win so to speak, But anyway I believe it is my turn." Said Eric drawing his card

 _Yes_ thought Timothy _it is your move and I hope you get even stronger because when we next duel I won't be the same boy you met here today._

Eric's LP: 3600

Timothy's LP: 0

Well there you go, another duel, I am planning each duel we see him use different cards in his deck so he isn't the same repetitive strategies compared to some of the competitive decks I've seen, I should have you know next chapter will be right after the trial of Eric's Family so I can begin where Eric's story truly begins


End file.
